Soul Room Secrets
by Little Yugi Moto
Summary: Yuki has a secret hidden away in the shadows. A secret that would happily end her. Will Yumi every realize the danger her hikari's in or will she have to learn that violence can be an answer. (Rated M for abuse and kind of gore. Review if you want me to continue it or for it to be a one-shot. I'm unsure right now.)


Alright so I accept just about anything. And Yuki is my own OC where as Yumi is my RL yami's. Dark Yumi is new and may be available in other stories. I want to see what you guys think of her first. Oh and if you see any mistakes I would love if you told me! Alright Yugi out! ^^ `Author

**Soul Room Secrets**

There was darkness. Only that. All light had been sucked away, as if by pure will light was not allowed. Ironic, Yuki thought. She is a hikari, a light, yet this was were she kept every thought. This is her soul room. She hated every fiber of her being. What a terrible person she was. She was weak, fragile and she reminded herself of that every visit to her soul room.

Well, technically, it wasn't her, it was a piece of her imagination: a dark Yumi. This Yumi despised her, hurt her, physically and mentally, and reminded her why she was here: to show her hikaris were meant to be used. It was what all hikaris were meant for, or at least that was what she'd been told...

Yuki was brought out of her musing with a sharp slap to the right side of her face. A sharp yelp was brought out as she fell back. She merely stumbled back though as her shirt was caught by a clenched fist. In fear, Yuki's natural defense was to see her attacker, even though she knew who it was, he light surrounded her. Yumi's face didn't falter by the light. This Yumi didn't have her beauriful, soft chocolate brown eyes, no, these were the shade of the blood in her matted hair. Yuki's dried blood from past encounters stained her button up shirt. This one didn't have Yumi's authentic style. She was clothed in their school uniform, jeans and a short sleeved, button up shirt.

This Yumi, whom Yuki had begun to call 'teacher' or 'reminder', growled loudly and lifter her off the ground with a devilish smirk. "Welcome back hikari~." She said in a sugary sweet tone. Yuki was always finding ways to keep the real Yumi away for about a week to heal whenever she used that tone. It meant horrid, blood-curdling things. In the beginning, if Yuki felt like she was going to die or fall unconsious, she'd call off the dark version. Now when she tried it it didn't work. Her imagination had grown strond and would feel her try.

Every time she tried, she was beaten to the brink of death. Yumi, the real one, would feel her energy deplete if she did fade. She, dark Yumi, knew that. Even she could not kill Yuki, though she trie, she too had doundries, 'Yumi's' whole point was the dark side of her imagination was to make Yuki strong to not need protecting anymore.

"Well, well, not talking?" She smirked and threw her on the ground. Yuki let out a groan of pain as she was kicked onto her back. She stared drowsily up at 'Yumi', her eyes half mast. "Fight back! Come on bitch! Fight me you pathetic piece of shit!" She growled.

Yuki shook her head, her neck muscles already cramping up. Violence was something that was deep-rooted in her to say no to. Yuki's inner being wanted her to fight. So 'Yumi' wan't her to fight. So far she had never fought back, other that weak struggles.

'Yumi' pressed her black boot onto Yuki's still healing rib. Yuki wanted to scream out and yell 'no' but her collar was tightened and locked. She could only breathe along with the occasional groan or cry. Never an actual word. 'Yumi' pressed down as Yuki grabbed ath the sole of the copy's sole, shaking her head and trying to pull her off. But it was too late.

A scream tore from her throat as her rib was rebroken.

"Useless." the dark murmured. "Weak!" She yelled as she grabbed the girl's wrist so she couldn't scurry away and landed a hard kick into her side. Blood spattered from her mouth and onto the lilac carpet as she tried to empty her throat of the gooey life source. He eyes leaked tears as she closed them. Not caring where the hits came from. The elder wouldn't have that and sneered. "Open your eyes! Either fight me back or _die._" She ground her teeth and spat out the last word. It was a bluff, they both knew it. But she was set on proving the broken light wrong.

Yuki opened her eyes to see the dark slash her wrist, not enough to bleed her out but enough to make the hikari scream and lash out in pain. 'Yumi' sneered and stood kicking the girl on her stomach. Her broken rib pressed into her lung, threatening to punture it. At this point, that was nothing.

The clone drew a lighter from her jeans pocket, a sinister smile on her face. Claiming the girl's leg, she held the flame by Yuki's foot, watching as it twitched when the fire began to blacken her foot, making old wounds break open and bleed. Wounds from being whipped on her feet and forced to walk. Blood started to out do the ratio of skin and scars.

She turned off the lighter when she was sure it was at least a first degree. Slipping the black BIC into her pocket and reached out grabbing the girl's arm gently like it was porcelian and took the hand to her chest, blood still coming out of the cut.

Yuki bit her lip, watching her knowing what was to come. Her body and mind, what sane part was left of it, begged for her yami to save her. Sadly, the clone cute off their link whenever she enters. Yumi never had a clue.

The lighter neared her cur up arm as her own lood was set on fire. At first there was nothing, then it hit her like an oncoming train. She screamed and writhed as the pain took over every nerve. She was being burned alive! She cried full on tears as her throat greew hoarse. She was going to die. The dark Yumi was going to fulfill an evil deed, in turn destroying herself. At least, Yuki hoped it would.

She clenched her eyes tightly closed and felt the dark one kiss her forehead, a sinful deed since Yuki allowed barely anyone but the real Yumi to touch her. She recoiled back as the clone disappeared, leaving her alone in the darkness of her soul room once more. A small faint whisper of prise echoed through out her soul.

"Good girl."

Yuki sat up quickly with a gasp. Stumbling out and turning on the light, almost erasing every shadow. Panting as she took off her shirt and chickling her stomach and arms. Her body moaned in horrid pain at every movement, but as always when the clone left, every scar, burn, and bit of blood was gone, they were only seen in her soul room thankfully. Where no one was allowed. Be damned if Yumi saw her like that. She groaned and fell back onto the bed bed when her sore feet screamed when any weight was put on them. She curled into her yami's waiting arm, curling her head into Yumi's neck. The arm immediately curled around her when it felt her warmth. Yeah, she was going to need some GREAT escuses this time.


End file.
